Обсуждение:Враны
"Основаны на рассказах" можно сказать про любой фанфик, прости Господи. А черновики они на то и черновики. В то же время увязать противоречия и неувязки старых комиксов даже с книгами, на которых они основаны, не говоря уж об играх и прочих новых комиксах представляется почти что невозможным. --Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 09:19, февраля 2, 2019 (UTC) Простите, а вы их читали? Да и к тому же, сюжеты игр тоже противоречат литературному канону, и увязать их с ним невозможно от слова совсем (Нимуэ прямо говорит, что Цирилла не уничтожила Белый Хлад, Северные войны закончились в 1268 г., например). Проблема в том, что каждая адаптация привносит что-то своё — иногда противоречит условному канону, иногда нет. Адаптаций с каждым годом всё больше и больше, поэтому попытки описать всё отдельно, разделив на упоминания в саге, играх и т.д. мне кажутся несколько неконструктивными. Возможно, стоит указывать на наличие противоречий (как это сделано, скажем, в статье Охота на ведьм в специальных разделах), если таковые имеются. В остальном же стоит всё же как-то соединять имеющуюся информацию, как это сделано, например, в статьях про расы на англовики (этой, этой, этой или этой). Или же, о боже, в статье Вторая Северная Война (в самом конце). Хотя, вообще, это к присловутой дискуссии о форме статей. О том, как они должны писаться и т.д. Пока они не оформлены и не согласованы, такие проблемы будут возникать. Ну, и я всё же не считаю «старую» серию комиксов, как и Игру Воображения, чем-то старым и «неканоничным». --Andrzej Kasimow (обсуждение) 10:28, февраля 2, 2019 (UTC) Фанфики, хехе? Да, парочку комиксов я читал: "Предательство" и "Дорогу без возврата". Я нахожу их реликтами эпохи начала 2000х, как и старый сериал, а потому не считаю их особенно за людей. Да, игровая серия очень во многом противоречит книжной, но она в отличие от старых комиксов или ИВ живет и развивается. Очень-очень давно на этой вики был спор о необходимости разделения информации из игровой и книжной серии и закончился он решением, что мы будем стараться увязывать книги и игры, а все противоречия писать в Дополнительно. А попытки увязать все адаптации что, конструктивны? В остальном же стоит соединять имеющуюся информацию? Соединять несоединяемое? Писать: "Враны не имеют способности в магии (реф) ИВ (конецреф), но если очень хочется, то имеют (реф) В2 (конецреф)", - как в "образцовой" английской вики? Ну, они как бы согласованы - мы с Альмом клепаем их в одном ключе. А тот ключ, какой не подходит, я потом редачу. Так-то, канон один - книги, все остальное за него выходит. Но игры пока еще живут и, продолжая серию книг так или иначе, составляют единую вселенную, не без своих косяков и противоречий, но, в основном, согласованную. Запихать в нее что-то еще часто трудно, потому что смотри выше почему, или вон события "Предательства". --Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 12:13, февраля 2, 2019 (UTC) Minor grumbling in English "Тем не менее, комиксы вряд ли претендуют на каноничность, противореча множеству фактов, и являются, скорее, альтернативной историей, чем приквелом к сериям книг и игр." Yet the comic series portrayed vrans more faithfully to the description in the short story :P Sapkowski describes them as able to ride horses and having large eyes in size of half their faces. Dinosaurs from Gwent hardly match the author's description. SMiki55 (обсуждение) 18:19, августа 9, 2019 (UTC) ---- Well, since the author actually left pretty none of the description at all it's arguable which source is more "true", and I believe even having tails Gwent-vrans could ride a horse. At the same time, comics make vran present in Blaviken, which contradicts the books - I mean, it's hard to say which is more "accurate" to the original series. Moreover, one of my personal grudges towards comics is that I just cannot tie them up with other sources. --Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 16:43, августа 10, 2019 (UTC) :Tails or not, there is still a lack of giant eyes, not to mention that in Gwent they are more dinosaur- than humanoid-like. The Operator looks normal, so CD Projekt is kinda contradicting itself. :As for the presence in Blaviken, the short story hardly describes the folks who watched, so a presence of vran or werebbubb is not that impossible. SMiki55 (обсуждение) 08:05, августа 11, 2019 (UTC) ---- IMHO their dinosaur-like appearance which was presented by the way in the W2 (there was a statue) is a really good choice for an extinct race and quite dashing for obvious reasons. Moreover even being the way they are CDProject vrans are humanoid and anthropomorphic - look at the upright stand, hands, fingers, knees, etc. True, eyes are not accurate to the books. Yes, Operator looks normal and it is a contradiction, but I think that is because of the game limits and lack of time or zeal, they just used the model they had already had. The logic displayed may be turned over, e.g., Sapkowski doesn't particularly say anything about tails so they are not that impossible. Moreover, let us remember the comic notion about vran poison - that is an assumption of the pretty same field. --Faul and fair a day (обсуждение) 14:51, августа 11, 2019 (UTC)